


Contracts And Love

by SWISSgamerGirl2008



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWISSgamerGirl2008/pseuds/SWISSgamerGirl2008
Summary: Adeline took up Alfur's offer to come and be a "Co-reporter" to help him report back to The Northern Counties.
Relationships: Alfur/Adeline
Kudos: 10





	1. Confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if my grammar is bad, please have mercy, I'm a little new to writing fanfictions.  
>  Also, thank you for reading, this is my first fanfiction.

"And those are my reasonings for going to go join Alfur, in reporting back to here." Adeline finished. "Very well, but we need to check with Alfur that he is ok with having you there." The Councilman said "Get this letter to a messenger" he finished saying as he wrote the letter for confirmation.

......................................................

"Well, I don't think you're mother would like that" Alfur explained to Hilda, she was getting ready to go outside of the wall again, but this time, at night. "Hello!" a voice came from the window, "I have a letter for Alfur?"The Mail-Elf finished, "Oh! hi that's me," Alfur hopped over to the window to take the letter, "Oh, it from the Council of the Northern Counties!" he exclaimed

_Mr. Alfur, we are seeking your confirmation on sending a Co-reporter to make sure what Happened last week, never happens again, her name is Adeline, and claims that you requested her when the "incident"_ _happens -The Northern Counties Council_


	2. Affirmative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how the last chapter looked, I'm still trying to learn how this website works, so have mercy on me.

"The letter of confirmation is here Adeline." Said another Elf, Adeline had yet to learn her name, but kept a mental note to find out when she wasn't so busy. Adeline took the letter from the Elf and opened it:

_Ms. Adeline, Mr. Alfur has agreed to le you be the CO-Reporter of Trollberg, you will leave on Tuesday._

"Yes!!!! I get to be with Alfur!" Adeline excitedly, but quietly, "yelled", "I better start pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what too put next, I'll update soon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry is was short, I wasn't sure what to put next, but I'll update soon


End file.
